herofandomcom-20200223-history
Simpson Family
The Simpson Family are the main protagonists of The Simpsons as a nuclear family who live in Springfield U.S.A. Main family The Simpsons are a family who live at 742 Evergreen Terrace in the town of Springfield in the United States. Homer, the father, works as a safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, a position at odds with his careless, buffoonish personality. He is married to Marge Simpson, a stereotypical American housewife and mother. They have three children: Bart, a ten-year-old troublemaker; Lisa, a precocious intelligent eight-year-old environmental activist; and Maggie, a baby who rarely speaks, but communicates by sucking on a pacifier. The family owns a dog, Santa's Little Helper, and a cat, Snowball II. Both pets have had starring roles in several seasons. Despite the passing of yearly milestones such as holidays or birthdays, the Simpsons do not physically age and still appear just as they did at the end of the 1980s. Although the family is dysfunctional, many episodes examine their relationships and bonds with each other and they are often shown to care about one another. History The first known Simpson was Sven. He married Claretta Elthridge and had two children. One of them, Rupert, married Winifred Running Goat, a Native American Indian. They had five children, which included Trixie and Garwood. Trixie married Gaylord Stemple and they had three sons. Garwood married Clowta Stillman, and they had four offspring. Howland married Gabby Crouse and then he had five children. They were Lou, Dulcine, Hugo, Gaston and Tut. Lou married Zorina Ovadia and they had three children: Eckhardt, Bob and Twyla. Twyla married Woody Schedeen and had the daughters Fernice and Ingrid, and Eckhardt married Griselda Johnson and had two sons and two daughters named Verna, Vern, Eckhardt II, and Lotus. Tut Simpson married "Happy" Dinsdale and they had four children, including Orville. Orville married Yuma Hickman. They had Abraham Simpson and his brothers. They moved back to the US and Abraham met Mona. They had Homer, who married Marge Bouvier (joining the Bouvier family with the Simpsons) and had Bart, Hugo (non-canon), Lisa, and Maggie. Abe also had an affair with an unknown woman, which resulted in Herb, who was adopted by the Powell family. During World War II, Abe had an affair with Edwina, which resulted in Abbie. Gallery 81.jpg|The Simpson family are declared to be banished from Springfield. Screen_Shot_2016-03-03_at_2.55.53_PM.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). Couch Gag No.337.png Members *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Santa's Little Helper *Snowball II Allies *Ned Flanders *Rod Flanders *Todd Flanders *Moe Szyslak *Lenny Leonard *Barney Gumble *Carl Carlson *Lindsey Naegle *Milhouse Van Houten *Luann Van Houten *Kirk Van Houten *Helen Lovejoy *Timothy Lovejoy *Cookie Kwan *Krusty the Clown *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Professor Jonathan Frink *Kent Brockman *Elizabeth Hoover *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Bernice Hibbert *Herbert Powell Navigation Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Families Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Teams Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Related to Villain Category:Article stubs Category:Famous Category:Anti Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Protectors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Insecure Category:Adventurers Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes